Spiderman 4 Venom Return
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Venom has returned and New villains are on the scene for Spideman to deal with and Peter and MJ are planning there wedding and Spiderman has big trouble with dealing with a Serial Killer SIn Eater a persona of Cletus Cassidy will he beable to deal with hi
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman 4

AN: First of I was disappointed with the amount of screen the Eddie Brock wearing the Symbiote suit in the third film so I plan on change that by bring Carnage into this 4 film and Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker are back together and she has expected Peter marriage proposal and are planning on getting married.

_Plot: Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are planning their wedding day but during a robbery Peter Parker encounters four new villains Rhino, Shocker and the Serial Killer Sin Eater and Lizard Peter Parker has a number of run in with the female Cat Burglar and he also has to deal with Venom and the birth of Carnage. _

Cast:

Spiderman/Peter Parker:

Mary Jane Watson:

May Parker:

Gwen Stacey:

Captain George Stacey

Venom/Eddie Brock:

J Joan Jameson:

Lizard/Dr Curt Conners:

Hoffman:

Betty Brant

New Characters

Jean DeWolf: Eva Green

Black Cat/Felecia Hardy:

Ned Leeds: Luke Wilson

Sin Eater (Stan Carter)/Carnage/Cletus Cassidy: Cillian Murphy

Toxin/Pat Mulligan: Eddie Izzard

Shocker: Simon Pegg or

Rhino: Dave Batista

Roderick Kingly: Paul Walker


	2. Chapter 2

_I have decide to introduce Miles Warner the Jackal to the forth film to work for Justin Hammer (Ironman Villain) he could be played by Ben Foster or if have some else that could play him put in the review and I change it to that character _

_Ben Foster: Miles Warner/Jackal; _

_Justin Hammer: Donald Sutherland _

_SPIDERMAN 4 Venom Return_

_Spiderman is web swing _

"_HI it__'__s me again your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman it__'__s been two years since I battle with Eddie Brock Venom and sandman this battle cost me my best friend Harry Osborn. Me and Mary Jane are back together and engaged to be married Gwen Stacey has started dating her lab Partner Miles Warner, Me, Miles, Gwen and Dr Michael Morbius are working on Doctor Connors project to re-grow lost limbs for Hammers Inst._

_The lab still contains a sample of the Symbiote I gave Connors to study has grown and reproduce six offspring__'__s all kept in different area of the lab. Dr Connors has discovered I__'__m Spiderman and is keeping a secret from my college MJ. New York City still likes me all expectation J Johan Jameson who still hates me _

_I guess there been no real threat to the city of New York that I can__'__t handle unless you count the Incredible Hulk rampage down last month I would have been in the area but a group of thieves had to rob a bank at the time _

_Like I said to real threat to New York City as of late how wrong was I.__"___

_Daily Bugle, Newsroom _

_Peter Parker is walking across the press room floor heading towards his offices as he pass a young male talking to Betty his name is Ned Leeds and J Johan Jameson leaves his office_

"_Parker, Need get yourselves in here now you to Urich what I__'__m Paying you for__"__ Shouted J Johan Jameson _

_Peter Parker and Ned Leeds are talking to Betty enter the offices of J Joan Jameson inside in there is Robbie Robertson and the others news room crew and reports which included Ben Urich _

"_I want to know where my photos of the fight between that Hulk and other creature whatever it name is__"__ said J Johan Jameson _

"_Sir the Military had the area cornered off to the press and the public we couldn__'__t get a shot of the battle__"__ said Ned Leeds _

"_Your fired__"__ said J Johan Jameson _

"_Sir Ned__'__s freelance like Peter is__"__ said Robbie Robertson _

"_Leeds your hired I want you & Parker and Urich with you I want you downtown at the shot out with Polices and that criminal Sin Eater he murdered nine people I want pictures of his arrest and if Spiderman shows up I want to see help Sin Eater escape and so the world the menace he is.__"__ Said J Johan Jameson _

"_He a hero and Spiderman will help the polices offices arrest that Psychopath like they should do with that Castle criminal he just like psycho Sin Eater I hope Spiderman captures them both__"__ said Robbie Robertson _

"_Parker get yourself down to the waterfront that where Sin Eater was seen and get some photos of him getting arrested and take Ned Leeds with you as well I want as many photos as possible we can make this Castle into a hero for helping get Cletus Cassidy/Sin Eater arrested Ben I want a reporter down there as well that__'__s you I want your skill you had with our rival company Daily Globe to help us sell more paper__"__ said J Johan Jameson _

"_Sure thing Mr Jameson__"__ said Ben Urich_

"_I__'__ll meet you there I have to take care of something" said Peter Parker _

_Peter Parker leaves the room Ned Leeds and Ben Urich left the room. Outside the build Spiderman swings towards waterfront as fast as he can _

_Stark Warehouse_

_Waterfront _

_A STARK warehouse is surrounded by Captain Stacey and a number of SWAT officers and there is a female Detective Jean Dewolf_

"_When are we going to move in to arrest this psychopath Cletus Cassidy?__"__ said Detective Jean Dewolf: _

"_Not until we are sure they aren__'__t any hostages still inside beside Stark on his way to help use rescue the hostages__"__ said Captain Stacey _

"_Yeah by the time that tin man gets here that psychopath may escape or even better Castle will kill him for use__"__ said Detective Jean Dewolf _

_Just then Sin Eater fired his Sawn-off shotgun and scattered the polices forces outside _

"_Come fell your judgment fools man__"__ said Sin-Eater _

_Sin Eater reloaded his shotgun and fired again a polices officers is killed Sin Eater is reloading when Ned Leeds and Ben Urich arrive on the scene _

"_Get them out of here it__'__s not save here__"__ said Captain Stacey _

"_Hey where Parker guess he__'__s not here let__"__ said Ned Leeds _

"_Come fell the wrath of the god__'__s judgment mortal foolish sinners__"__ said Sin Eater _

_Sin Eater is about to fire the shotgun when he pulled away from the window Inside the Stark building he looks at the man that pulled him from the window and it Frank Castle the Punisher _

"_Why have you come to me from doing the work of lord the guilty must be judged and wicked shall burn in hell that is the lord words__"__ said Sin Eater _

"_Shut it Cassidy__"__ said Punisher _

"_I know nothing of this Cassidy I__'__m Sin Eater know face the wrath of god Vigilante those that stand in the Sin Eater path shall face the wrath of the lord word and my trusted Boom-stick__"__ said Sin Eater _

"_Whatever Psycho__"__ said Punisher _

_Punisher raised his gun and that when Spiderman swing in knocks Punisher to the ground and then turns to Sin Eater who was pointing the shotgun at his head _

"_You have a deliverance from god Web head but you must die like the rest of those sinners outside that have sinned or broken the ten commandments of the lord word__"__ said Sin Eater _

_Sin Eater fires the shotgun but Spiderman dodges the shot which hit the ground and he fired again and missed again Spiderman fired his webbing and pulled the shotgun out of Sin Eaters hands and then Spiderman breaks the shotgun in half over his knee _

"_You can__'__t stop the word of the Lord those sinners who sin most die it is the lord command he told me himself that I must do the lords work and so shall you__"___

_Spiderman the smacks Sin Eater in the face and send him flying into the wall and Spiderman webs him to the wall and Sin Eater is out cold_

_Punisher stands up and walks to Sin Eater with his guns draws and aims them at Sin Eaters head _

"_What are you doing he helpless let the polices deal with him?__"__ said Spiderman_

"_No this Scum deserver to for the crimes he committed he murdered Detective Dewolf sister shot her in the stomach with a shotgun I have been on his trail since he murdered Lee family in Los Angles, he blew up a bus full of nuns in Detroit, in Chicago he blows up a school bus follow of children as Cletus Cassidy I__'__m going make sure he doesn__'__t kill any more people if I don__'__t he__'__ll in up in Ravencroft mental hospital or worse in Rikers with the likes of Kingpin__"__ said Punisher _

"_I can__'__t let you do that__"__ said Spiderman _

_Spiderman fires web shooters and ties up Punisher and the SWAT leaded by Sergeant Pat Mulligan they train their weapons at Spiderman _

"_Freeze none is going to moving to until we get answers__"__ said Pat Mulligan _

"_Hey I__'__m the good guy these are the bad guys__"__ said Spiderman _

"_I don__'__t care no body move a muscle until the Captain gets here__"__ said Pat Mulligan _

_Just then Captain Stacey and Detective Dewolf entered the warehouse offices Sin Eater is still trapped in the web cocoon none notices the large amount of explosives around the warehouse _

"_Release me for I must do the work of the lord and kill the Sinners of the world and those claim to be above the laws are most deadly of Sinners or we shall face the wrath of the gods__"__ said Sin Eater and his personality switch to the Serial Killer Cletus Cassidy _

"Ha ha I rigged this building to blow I'll be sending you all to hell and there nothing you can do to stop me" said Cletus Cassidy his personality switch to the Sin Eater 

"_Your Sinners shall face hell fire and brimstone and the just shall be spared heavens wrath for this is the lords word and he Laws must be obeyed__"__ said Sin Eater _

"you foolish men I have rigged this place to be blown skyhigh and take every signal person with it Sin Eater, Punisher, Spiderman, the Polices and Corrupt enforcement of Tony Starks empire they there's only a few seconds to save a handle of people you won't be able to save them all" said Cletus Cassidy 

"Team get outside now double time" said Pat Mulligan 

SWAT team left leaving Spiderman, Punisher, Cletus Cassidy/Sin Eater, Detective Dewolf and Captain Stacey behind. 

"So tell me guys which one of you will die to save the others you have five minutes to decide man" said Cletus Cassidy 

"Spiderman get Punisher and Cassidy out of here Detective Dewolf and Sgt Mulligan get out of here I'll stay here and that's and order if I don't make tell my daughter I love her so much" said Captain George Stacey 

Spiderman grabs Cletus Cassidy and Punisher and jumps out of the window and Detective Dewolf and Sgt Mulligan gets out of the building Spiderman places Cletus Cassidy down on the ground as well as Punisher 

Spiderman web swings to the building but before Cletus Cassidy get his hand free and press a remote detonator and he blows up the building and kills Captain Stacey

"No" screamed Spiderman

"No George" said Detective Dewolf 

"I guess I lied about the pressure Sensitive plates I only rigged them to be remote detonate the mines he could have left with you guys man" said Cletus Cassidy laughed as he is placed into the back of the polices car and then the car drives away as Punisher is taken away by two FBI agents in a different car

Spiderman web swings away arrives at building a few blocks away from the waterfront and Spiderman starts punching a brick way in angry and he makes his hands bleed 

"It's my fault I should of saved him it's my fault he's dead I failed him I should have saved him and let Cassidy behind Punisher was right he should of killed him." Said Spiderman

Spiderman puts his mask on and web swings way from the building leaves and a few minutes a Miles Warren collects the blood Spiderman left behind in wall 

"Hammer will be most interest in doing my project when I tell him I can clone Spiderman with this DNA Sample if I can convince Justin to drop Connors project and move onto my little project and with Gwen by my side we should make millions on this" said Miles Warner and then walks off.

Gwen Stacey apartment 

Upstate Manhattan

Gwen Stacey hears knocking coming from her apartment door she puts on a dressing gown and goes to the door of her apartment and she opens the door to find Detective Jean Dewolf standing there holding her father badge and at that moment Gwen Stacey drops to her knees and starts

"No it can't please tell me he's not dead please" said Gwen Stacey but she knew it was true she knew her father was dead killed in the line of duty 

"Tell me what happened who killed my father?" said Gwen Stacey

"Your father and I was attempting to arrest the serial Killer Cletus Cassidy Alias the Sin Eater but he had rigged the warehouse and had ordered me and Sgt Mulligan to evacuate the building to safety but Spiderman tried to go back into the building but Cletus Cassidy had lied and detonated the explosives in the warehouse I'm so sorry for your lose" said Detective Jean Dewolf 

"Were is then man that killed my father now" said Gwen Stacey 

"He has been taken to Ravencroft institute for the criminal insane till his trial next month but my guess he be spending the rest of his life in Ravencroft they have determined unfit to stand trial for the first degree murder of the Lee family in Los Angles he only left one Witness to that murder her name is Jubilenation Lee she was assigned a FBI Watchman by the name of Charles Duncan before he left FBI to become a senator for Los Angles I think Jubilee living at the Xavier institute she a mutant and your father murder and the nine other he committed until his arrest" said Detective Dewolf 

"It's not fair my father was a good man why did this have to happen I blame Cletus Cassidy for taking my father away from me but I blame Spiderman as well" said Gwen Stacey

Warehouse Pier 24

A heavily set bloke wearing a Rhino suit is standing his name is the Rhino with a white male wearing a black leather Coat over an Orange checked jumper and Orange check trousers, gauntlets can be seen on his arms his name is Shocker and standing with them in the shadows is Justin Hammer a Green diamond ring 

"You two know what to do don't you?" said Justin Hammer 

"Yeah we know course as much carnage in down New York to draw Spiderman or Ironman into a battle and test out these new equipments of yours and we get to keep them once we are done we get to keep these items of yours" said Shocker 

"Remember you keep those Items on the grounds you don't mention my name or when you do get caught I'll make it never goes to trial" said Justin Hammer

"What your beef with Stark anyway" said Shocker 

"I lost millions when Tony Stark dropped the weapons manufacturing side of his company and I plan to get a hold of Iron man armour I sure the Russian or Chinese would buy something like that or even the British Government they did create their own Super-Soldier in the Second World War in the form of Union Jack" said Justin Hammer 

"Save the history lesion my brain hurt I want to smash something and I really like crush Spiders" said the Rhino

End of Chapter 1 


End file.
